Which of the following ordered pairs represents a solution to the equation graphed below? $(-2, -1) (-1, -3) (0, -2) (1, -4) (2, -6)$ 2 4 6 8 \llap{-}4 \llap{-}6 \llap{-}8 2 4 6 8 \llap{-}4 \llap{-}6 \llap{-}8
Solution: Let's try graphing each of the points. The only point that falls on the line is $(0, -2)$.